De Spion: Verraad (4)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Open zee Leyenda “Oh!” Een blauwe Lenny slaakte verschrikt een zucht: “Niet dat schip!” Ik lachte stilletjes. Noem de naam van een piratenschip en iedereen kijkt je verschrikt aan. Waarover zal dit gaan? Ik weet het. Jij ook? Aan dek “Licht het anker! Hijs de zeilen! Geef het grootzeil! Drie graden naar bakboord!” Een krachtig “Ahoi!” kreeg de kapitein als antwoord. De roerganger koerste bij, matrozen voerden de bevelen uit en kapitein en stuurman stippelde de koers uit. “Hé wacht! Wij moeten ook nog mee!” riep Cylara. Ze hadden zich verslapen en renden nu op de kade af waar het schip net wou vertrekken. Een paar matrozen keken vreemd op. “één, twee, drie, springen!” Met z’n allen tegelijk sprongen ze van de kade op het schip. Het lukte warempel ook nog! Snel trokken de matrozen ze aan boord. “Wat is hier aan de hand?” De stuurman kwam kwaad het dek op lopen. “Wij hadden toestemming om op uw schip mee te mogen varen, tijdelijk.” Zei Gorix er snel achteraan, anders zouden die piraten denken dat ze een nieuw deel van de bemanning waren en dat wilde hij maar liever voorkomen. “Kan ik de kapitein even spreken?” De stuurman keek Levske vragend aan. “Ik denk dat u allen de kapitein even moet spreken.” “Ik bedoel persoonlijk.” “Oh. Wie is hier de leider? U? Oké, komen jullie twee dan maar mee. De rest blijft hier. Talak! Let even op onze gasten, wil je.” Een rode Wocky kwam naar Cylara en Scout toe. Gorix en Levske volgde de rode Kyrii die blijkbaar een hoge rang op dit schip had. “Hé vriend, je hebt me niet vertelt dat er gasten kwamen.” De kapitein (een gele Usul) keek op uit de zeekaarten. “Oh nee? Blijkbaar ben ik dat vergeten te vertellen. Herken je haar niet meer, Jacques? Dat is ons Levske!” Gorix keek Levske vragend aan. “Je ontmoet nogal eens iemand als je veel reist.” Verklaarde ze nuchter. “Nu herken ik haar weer!” “Zeg eens, wat brengt jullie naar de Zwarte Pawkeet?” vroeg de kapitein aan Levske. Gorix gaf antwoord: “We zijn in totaal met vier man. Op het dek staan nog twee vrienden. We hebben een missie af te handelen en we zouden hier onze orders krijgen. Vanwege een of ander akkefietje was er geen vervoer geregeld door het Verzet zelf.” “Oh ja, dat. Met wie praat ik eigelijk? Jacques, breng jij de andere ook naar mijn kajuit?” vroeg de kapitein aan zijn vriend. Hij liep weg en kwam even later terug met Scout en Cylara. “Ik ben Gorix en dit zijn Scout en Cylara. En wie bent u eigelijk?” “Garin, kapitein van de Zwarte Pawkeet en dit is Jacques, mijn beste vriend en stuurman. Aangenaam.” Hij gaf een knipoog naar Levske. Na nog wat heen en weer gepraat was alles rond. De Verzetstrijders zouden hier tot de plaats van bestemming blijven werken als matroos en zouden er ook loon voor krijgen (ze hadden er namelijk niet om gevraagd om op een piratenschip te werken als matroos). Het leven op zee viel nog mee. De kapitein verstond zijn vak en van muiterij was geen sprake. Iedereen kreeg goed te eten (aangevuld met wat er geroofd werd) en er was altijd vers drinkwater en fruit. Middagpauze, de kok diende de soep op. Het weer was heerlijk en het eten ook. De zee was rustig. Gorix en Cylara stonden aan de boeg te genieten van het mooie weer. “Vergeet niet dat we ook nog een missie hebben, Cylara.” Zei Gorix. “Kop op, Gorix! Probeer eens een keer te ontspannen.” Gorix wilde iets terug zeggen, maar wist niet wat. Scout was een potje aan het pesten tegen Talak. Ze was aan de winnende hand. Levske zat bij Garin in de kajuit. “Hoe bevalt het je om weer op de Zwarte Pawkeet te zijn?” Vroeg Garin. “Heerlijk. Ik heb dit wel gemist hoor, Garin. Jouw en de hele bemanning. Het hout dat kraakt onder de druk van het water en het piepen van katrollen in de wind. De geur van de zoute zee en de frisse lucht.” Garin lachte hartelijk. “Praat me er niet van. Ik weet het. Wij hebben jouw ook gemist. Je weet dat je altijd welkom bent op mijn schip. Hoe bevalt het leven als spion?” “Goed. Veel spanning en avontuur. Je had het gezicht van Kummintus moeten zien toen hij zag dat ik zijn grootste schat afpakte!” “Je bedoelt toch niet kapitein Kummintus van de Dede?” Garin was geschrokken van de naam. “Ja die. Ik weet het. Hij is gevaarlijk, maar wat dan nog? Ik ben ook niet voor de poes.” “Meid, je was nog gevaarlijker dan Scarblade als je je zwaarden had! Geen pet kon tegen je op. Aethia zou er bij verbleken. Maar goed, hoe kwam jij in hemelsnaam bij het Verzet? Je hebt niet, wat ik noem, een schoon geweten en je hebt nogal een raadselachtig verleden. Niemand, behalve ik, weet waar jij de afgelopen jaren hebt uitgehangen.” “Soms is het handig als je van een goede familie afkomt. Ik was bovendien de enige die het durfde om Kummintus van zijn schat te beroven.” “Wat zit erin?” Schat is een toverwoord bij piraten. Gebruik het en je hebt meteen de aandacht. “Garin, je bent ... onverbeterlijk!” “Wat nu? Ik ben gek op piraterij, het avontuur…de rijkdommen! Wat je ook zal zeggen, Levske, ik ben een piraat en zal dat ook altijd blijven ook. Niets houdt mij tegen.” “Dat heb ik ook niet gezegd, Garin. Ik twijfel er ook geen moment aan, alleen ik mag en kan de inhoud van de kist niet verklappen omdat ik niet weet wat erin zit.” Achter de rug van Levske zat haar hand, de vingers gekruist. Leyenda De regen was opgehouden en de zon kwam door. De pets lieten zich opdrogen in de warme zonnestralen. Achter mij op het marktplein was iets in volle gang. Contact Na het avondeten ging er een contact af. “Excuseer ons even.” Mompelde Gorix tegen Garin en nam het contact op. “Commandant Valka hier. Laat de hele bemanning meeluisteren naar de orders, Gorix.” “De hele bemanning?” vroeg Gorix ongelovig. “De hele bemanning.” Gorix drukte een knopje van het contact in en de hele bemanning kon meekijken en luisteren. “Alvast bedankt kapitein, dat deze neopets mee mochten varen op uw schip.” Klonk uit het contact. “Dat zit wel goed.” Zei Garin afwezig. “Hier zijn de orders. Ik wil dat ook u, kapitein, de orders kent, zodat we niet in verwarrend of vervelende situaties terechtkomen. Levske Mila heeft een kistje van goud gestolen van kapitein Kummintus (van de onderwaterboot de Dede). In dit kistje zit een voorwerp van grote waarde dat niet in verkeerde handen mag vallen. Begrepen?” Iedereen knikten. Commandant Valka ging verder met zijn verhaal: “Kapitein Garin zal moeten afreizen naar de Verloren Woestijn. Daar gaan jullie van boord af en reizen naar de Grote Piramide.” “Wat zit er dan in het kistje, dat het zo bijzonder maakt?” “Goede vraag Cylara. Het kistje bevat een krachtig amulet, waar een vloek over is uitgesproken. Het amulet van Thilg. Het is jullie opdracht om het amulet terug naar de tombe te brengen voor Kummintus het gebruikt voor zijn plannen. Kapitein Garin zal jullie brengen.” “Hoezo moeten wij ze brengen? Ik ben vrij om nee te zeggen.” “Dat ben je niet. Je wordt gezocht door de verdedigers van Neopia, kapitein Garin. Als jij deze neopets brengt naar de Verloren Woestijn kan ik een goed woordje voor je doen en ben je vrij.” Garin mompelde wat onverstaanbaar. “En dan nog iets. Als er ook maar iets met dat kistje gebeurd of met het amulet dat erin zit zal Neopia verloren zijn! Succes Team Thilg.” Leyenda Het gehamer en getimmer van de neopets die op het plein bezig waren leiden mij en de neopets voor me niet af. Dit was er maar één keer in het jaar en niemand die het zou willen missen. Bovendien kon ik er mijn voordeel mee op doen. Tja, ik moet ook eten. Amulet van Thilg “Allemachtig,” mompelde Jacques: “Het amulet van Thilg in veiligheid brengen. Dat is niet, wat je noemt, een makkelijke missie. Hoe willen jullie dat klaar spelen?” “Met jullie hulp, neem ik aan.” Zei Gorix. Hij kreeg een kwade blik van de bemanning opgestuurd. Het feit dat ze zich nu moesten onderschikken aan een stel “kinderen”, lag hun nog steeds niet. “Mag ik je eraan herinneren dat wij je niet verder hoeven te brengen dat de Verloren Woestijn? We kunnen jullie ook gewoon overboord kieperen en vogelvrij blijven. Daar is de plank!” Gorix moest even iets wegslikken. Cylara werd kwaad: “Hallo zeg! Wij hebben er ook niet om gevraagd om met een piratenschip mee te varen. Ze hebben ons niet eens gevraagd om we mee wilden werken. Het was: je hoort bij het Verzet dus doe je wat je meerdere zeggen. Ze vroegen niet eens naar onze mening!” “Dat is niet waar! Je liegt, Cylara. Je liegt dat je barst. Ze hebben wel om jullie mening gevraagd. Levske heeft het mij vertelt.” Zei Garin, nu ook over zijn toeren. “Je hebt wat gedaan!? Je weet dondersgoed dat de geheime van het Verzet niet mogen worden prijsgegeven. Verrader! Je hult samen met deze piraten. Jij hebt het kistje niet van Kummintus gestolen, hij heeft het je gegeven om ons in de val te lokken. Je bent geen haar beter dan hem, Sloth of deze piraten! Wie ben jij?” “En nu is het genoeg! Je bent te ver gegaan, Grundo. Niemand beledigd hier mij of mijn bemanning. Neem ze gevangen!” Garin was rood van kwaadheid. Levske zei niks meer. Ze waren zo snel overmeesterd dat Gorix, Cylara en Scout geen weerstand konden bieden. Even later zaten ze in het ruim vastgeketend. “Ben je nu blij Gorix? We zitten nu echt tot onze nek in de problemen.” “Houd je mond Scout.” “Wees blij dat ze ons niet van de plank lieten lopen.” Zei Cylara. “Juich niet te vroeg. Er kan nog van alles gebeuren, maar wat me het meeste dwars zit, is dat Levske ons inderdaad verraden heeft.” Scout miste haar vriendin. Ze kon het zelf eigelijk niet geloven. De dagen gingen voorbij. Ze hadden geen enkel benul van tijd of waar ze nu waren. Gingen ze naar de Verloren Woestijn of terug naar Krawk Eiland? De bemanning liet geen woord los (als ze het eten kwamen brengen). Garin had bevolen niks tegen de gevangenen te zeggen. Ze verveelden zich rot. Er ging een deur open. Een neopet kwam binnen. Het was Levske. Ze zag een beetje bleek in het licht van de lantaarn die in het ruim hing. Ze had iets in haar hand. Er zat een puntig uiteinde aan. Een dolk? Ze kwam op hun af. Cylara ging ietsjes naar achteren zitten. “Ga weg!” siste Gorix. Hij had een hekel aan verraders en beschouwde Levske nu ook als verrader. Levske zei niks en liep naar Scout toe. De dolk in haar hand. “Dit kun je niet maken Levske. Ik ben je vriendin.” Zei ze angstig en ging nog wat verder achteruit zitten. Cylara keek weg, bang om dingen te zien die ze niet wilde zien. Haar beurt zou zo komen. Gorix hield zijn ogen juist niet van Scout en Levske af, of hij zou het lot van Scout kon veranderen. In plaats van te steken boog Levske zich naar de boeien. Ze stak de dolk erin of beter gezegd: sleutel. Als je beter keek was het helemaal geen dolk. Het had weliswaar een scherp uiteinde, maar te bot om als wapen te gebruiken. Een zachte klik en Scout was vrij. Ze stond voorzichtig op en wreef even over haar gekwetste polsen en enkels heen. Daarna kwam Cylara aan de beurt. Het was even wennen om weer te staan. Ze hadden dagen, misschien wel weken gezeten. Ze waren helemaal stijf. Nu haalde Levske een dolk uit haar zak. Het wapen blonk in het licht van de lantaarn. Gorix, die nog vastgeketend zat, vreesde dat het voor hem wel einde verhaal was. Hij hadt nooit goed kunnen opschieten met de xweetok die alles beter leek te weten dan hem. Levske kende veel verschillende personen, hadt alles zo’n beetje gezien, was nergens bang voor en bleef onder elke omstandigheid koel. Levske, de ijskoningin van het Verzet. Meester in vermommen en spionage. Zelfs hij, Gorix, die dr. Sloth hadt verslagen (met Cylara) hadt geweigerd om het kistje met het amulet van Kummintus te stelen, maar zij hadt de opdracht met beide handen aangenomen en het er nog levend vanaf gebracht ook. “Waarom zou ze een verrader zijn? Waarvan heb ik haar beschuldigd?” flitste door zijn hoofd heen. Het antwoord durfde hij niet eens te denken. Hij was diep onder de indruk geweest van haar trucks en spionage kunsten (hij hadt het hele verhaal van commandant Valka gehoord over hoe Levske was ontsnapt uit de handen van Kummintus.). Eigelijk was hij gewoon hartstikke jaloers. Ze kwam naar hem toe, de dolk in haar hand. Gorix kneep zijn ogen stijfdicht. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken